10th Princess
by Siqonia
Summary: Now that Wendell is King, he has to get a queen, in the next year or he loses his kingdom? And whats with that new girl, She broke what?
1. Chapter 1

10th Princess?!?

Now that Wendell is King, he has to get a queen, in the next year or he loses his kingdom? And whats with that new girl, She broke what????

Disclaimer: I don't own the 10th Kingdom characters. The add ons are mine.

Chapter 1: Wendell's Problem.

King Wendell let out a small sigh as he stared out the window. He was standing in his study, the one who belong to the King before him, his dad. It was his turn, he was king now. Everything was going right now. Virgina and Wolf both where back in the 10th Kingdom, but where schedualed to come for a visit any time soon. Tony was settled down and starting his plan on a bouncy castle, the one Wendell promised to let him build.

Everything was great, wasn't it? Wendell couldn't put his hand on it. Something was missing. Everyone was happy, but he didn't seem to be. He sighed again. The sun was setting, the sky was a pretty blue-purple-pink color. The ending to another perfect day.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Someone was obviously at the door. "Come in." Wendell said, hiding any sadness that could be in his voice. He moved from the window as the door opened. In three strides it made it to his desk. "Ahh, Tony." Wendell smiled at his friend.

"Hey Wendell!" Tony was obviously nervous about something. It was easy to tell in his voice.

"How are you settling?" He asked. He knew the answer, but it was small talk. Tony would get to what he wanted to say.

"Great… Wendell?" He asked.

"Yes Tony?" Wendell replied.

"I can't believe I picked the short stick, just my luck." Tony muttered. Wendell waited for Tony to go on. "You know how there are rules for being a king?"

"Yes, I do know that."

"Well, another rule is finding a queen… within a year." Tony blurted out, rather fast. Wendell gasped. He looked down for a second, then back at Tony.

"It makes sense. All the stories are about princes and princesses before they became King and Queen. " Wendell thought out loud. "How would we find someone who could be a great queen?" It was obvious, Wendell had his doubts. After his evil step mother, Tony's wife in fact. Wendell didn't know if he could get a Queen, within a year.

"Tony, I don't know if I could do this." Wendell sighed and sat down behind his desk. Tony sat down in front of the desk.

"Come on Wendell, a year is really a long time. How about we start off by making an announcement." Tony suggested.

"Get the Counsel together…. We can figure out a plan." Wendell told Tony.

[[Authors Note; Sorry everyone for a short chapter. We had to introduce the problem, and I really didn't want to draw that out.]]


	2. Chapter 2: Hi my name is Klutz

10th Princess

Chapter 2: Hi My name is Klutz.

Green eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror. The girl in the mirror stood at about 5'4". She had somewhat pale skin, with a slight pink tint to them. She was about average weight, perfect for a girl her age. Her black hair was combed back, and went just passed her mid back. She wore a green tank top, black pants and a pair of green flip flops. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Priestly!" A voice called out. A lady, angry sounding. The girl sighed and mumbled something about ruining her day as she opened the door.

"Yes mother!" Priestly, the girl, closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway into the living room, then into the kitchen. Her mother stood there holding a plate of French toast, covered in syrup.

"Priestly, this food is horrid, I cannot believe you cooked something that bad. You didn't even clean up your mess. How do you expect me to get through a good day at work when you can't even to a single thing right in this house."

"Mom, I didn't make that mess, and you know that food is perfectly fine. You put to much syrup on it."

"Priestly, I don't want excuses. Get working on it." Her mother said, glaring at her. Priestly glared back. "You're 18, you might as well work to stay here."

"That's right mom, I am 18 years old. I am not your slave anymore, I am an adult." Priestly told her mother, crossing her arms.

"If you are going to be that way, you might as well leave." Her mother said, turning her back and walking off. Priestly wasn't going to argue with what she just said. She turned on her heels and walked quickly to the door.

Priestly and her mother both lived in a small apartment across from Central Park in New York. That was her favorite spot to go when they fought. She often ran across the street and walked the paths in Central park to get a grip on herself. Sometimes she would walk off the path and into the forest, never going that far from the path.

Today she decided to stray from the path a little. She followed the path till she found some familiar tree. She walked past the tree and into the forest and brush. A little farther on and she started to get a little careless. She wasn't watching her step.

A few feet later she tripped over a root. Her eyes closed tight, and she put her hands down. She was ready to land in the dirt and brush. Instead of landing on dirt, Priestly found herself on her hands and knees on a cold hard ground. Stone was an automatic thought. She opened her eyes.

"A Cellar?" She said quietly.

"Hey!" A man said, she looked up to where they where. Two men, both looking like guards looked at her. They started to walk towards her. Priestly stood up quickly. She backed up from their approaches. Her hands bumped into a mirror knocking it over. The shatter on the ground startled them all. The men looked at her, their eyes big in shock.

"Do you know what you just did?" One of them started to scream. Priestly jumped up a little at the scream. "That was your way home!" The man shouted. Priestly stared down at the mirror.

"Craig, it is impolite to shout, besides it was an accident." The second guard said to the shouting one. "Hello, I am Kristoph." The guard said to her.

Priestly could tell he had calmed the other guard down, but she was still in a defensive position. "I'm Priestly." She replied with her name, barely loud enough for Kristoph and Craig to hear her.

"I'll take you to King Wendell so we can explain to him what happened." Kristoph smiled at her. She gave him a faint smile and followed behind him. Careful not to step on any glass as she did so. She followed Kristoph down a hallway, up some stairs, into the front room she guessed by the size of the doors. After that they went up another flight of stairs, and another hallway. Near the end of the hallway Kristoph knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A male voice could be heard on the other end. Priestly followed Kristoph as he opened the door and walked in. She stood near the edge of room, close to the door. Kristoph walked up to the desk, hiding her view of the person in the room. "Ahh, Hello Kristoph."

"Hello King Wendell." Kristoph smiled at the king, who made no notice of Priestly yet. "We had a bit of an accident down stairs."

"We?" Wendell asked. Kristoph moved a little and Priestly could now see the King. He was sitting at his desk. Priestly gasped a little at the King. His sandy-brown hair, with the curls, his blue eyes and perfect skin, slightly pale but not too much. In a crowd if he was wearing normal clothes he would fit in. Something drew Priestly in and she couldn't explain it.

"She came in from the 10th Kingdom as we were getting ready for Virginia and Wolf's departure. Craig and I accidentally scared her and she fell backwards knocking the mirror over." Kristoph looked down. Wendell sighed.

"The dwarves will not like this one." Wendell responded, most likely to himself. "Ahh, well. Could you please go fetch Virginia and Wolf so we can explain why their trip home will be postponed just a while longer?" With that, Kristoph left the room, leaving Priestly with King Wendell.

Priestly looked down for a second as Wendell stood to his feet. "I am King Wendell, King of the 4th Kingdom." He said, giving her a smile. Priestly couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"I am Priestly." She wondered what she should say. After her name, and decided not to.

"I guess I should explain everything while we wait for Virginia and Wolf." Priestly smiled at Wendell went on. As he was talking he was walking over to a shelf. "This is the 4th Kingdom, and the biggest. We are in the middle of the 9 Kingdoms, somewhat. You will recognize a lot of names. Right now, you are in Snow White Castle." He grabbed a folded paper and walked over to the desk again. Priestly gasped.

"Snow White?" She asked him.

"Yes, the Golden age, was almost 200 years ago. When snow white, Little Red riding hood, Cinderella, and other fairy tales where happening. I am the great great grandson of Snow White." Wendell said as he unfolded the paper, a map appearing. "These are the 9 Kingdoms. You come from the mythical 10th Kingdom, well it's not mythical anymore to us." Wendell smiled, making Priestly smile back at him. "That mirror was a magical mirror. It was your way home." Wendell sighed.

"I'm stuck here?" Priestly asked, looking around. She now noticed that this room was wall to wall with bookshelves and books. It seemed to be a study room. Her mind was racing, maybe it was the shock, or maybe she was exhausted. But everything turned black.


	3. 3: Dinner Date

**10th Princess**

**Authors Note: **_Well. Sorry. Its been a rather long... long... long time since I last updated this. I really hope people won't be too mad. I was in my first year of college, and finals happened, then after finals I was tired. And well, you know how it goes. _

_Thanks for sticking around though. 3_

Priestly woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room. She sat up really quickly, then her head started spinning, a lot, and she laid back down closing her eyes to try and get rid of the spinning feeling. She tried to remember why she would be waking up in a strange bed, inside a strange room.

"Oh right." She said aloud as she remembered the Mirror, and King Wendell. She smiled a little while she pictured his face, the stopped herself from smiling. She probably only thought he was cute cause he was a King, and she wasn't going to be the type of girl to fall in love with a person because of their status. She frowned and sat up.

Looking around the room she smiled slowly standing to her feet, out of habit she brushed any dust on her off. She was still in her old outfit, which was always a good thing. If someone had changed her while she was passed out, someone would be dead by the end of the night. Priestly moved over to the door and opened it to find Kristoph standing outside her door taking watch.

"Good... well, Its good to see you again." Priestly smiled at him.

"Good Evening Priestly." He smiled back at her. "King Wendell would like to see you again, once you are ready to see him. He's got you a more suitable change of clothing in your room, and he had a bath prepared for you when you are ready." Priestly nodded at Kristoph and went back into her room, closing the door she walked over to the wardrobe, where she found a rather beautiful pale green dress with spaghetti straps, and flowing to the ground, just barely even touching the ground, it looking like it would fit perfectly. She moved into the other room and quickly took a bath, and put her hair up after the bath into a half up, half down style, her bangs still hanging down. She looked amazing in that dress, but she frowned. Not amazing enough for a king. She shook that thought out of her head as she headed for the door.

"Okay Kristoph. I am ready to see the King." She told him, blushing slightly as Kristoph seemed to be awestruck by her look. She didn't think she looked well enough to get a look like that from a guy.

"Okay Ma'am. Just follow me." He told her, as he started to walk down the hallway. Priestly followed him, butterflies taking over her stomach as she realized she would have to talk to King Wendell again. She was always nervous around cute guys. She shook her head, demanding those thoughts leave her head. For all she knew he was married. All kings where.

The finally made it to the familiar hallway, Wendell was in his study, once again. Or he stayed there, Priestly didn't know for sure. Kristoph knocked on the door, and Priestly hid behind him, calming her blush down. She felt like a school girl all over again.

"Come in." Priestly could hear Wendell's voice. Kristoph opened the door, and moved out of the way, so Priestly was standing there. "Ahh Priestly. Its good to see you are up again. I hope you are feeling well." He said to her, she almost thought he was looking at her like Kristoph had earlier, awestruck. However, she let that thought fade.

"Much better. Thank you." She told him with a smile on her face. Kristoph closed the door as Priestly moved closer to Wendell, standing on the other side of the desk from him.

"I just wanted to tell you, and warn you of a few things." Wendell gave a small smile to her. She raised a brow as he went on talking. "Firstly, I talked to Virginia and Wolf, and it seems you all will be here for a long while till we can find a way to get that mirror replaced." He took a breath, looking for a sign of questioning, or confusion in her eyes. She waited for the rest of the news before she said anything. "Secondly, in just the past week many Princess have shown up here, and will be staying here for a while. I figured I should warn you that dinners maybe loud, since we will all be eating in the dinning hall. You'll sit near Tony, Virginia, Wolf and I. So you won't be stuck next to the princess'."

"Okay." She gave a small nod, avoiding the question of why there are so many princess' staying here. She would rather find that out later then finding out right now.

"In fact, it should be dinner time right now." Wendell told her, thinking. She was a little lost in his blue eyes, but she stopped herself, once again. She followed him out the door and down the stairs for dinner, her stomach making a small growling noise, she prayed Wendell wouldn't have heard that. Remembering she hadn't eaten for a rather long time.

As She followed Wendell down the stairs and to the Dinning hall, he pointed her to her seat between a plumpish looking older man and another oldish looking man. The first one looked to be n his 40's, the second already had white hair, and dressed like an advisor or something, the first one only wore a suit that Priestly recognized from the 10th Kingdom.

"Why hello there." The younger one smiled at her, and she smiled back. He looked her up and down, and she blushed a bright red as she sat down.

"Hullo. I am Priestly." She told him, giving him a polite smile.

-Wendell's POV-

Wendell looked at Priestly from the corner of his eye. The lady sitting next to him today kept talking about how the dress she was wearing was made by some famous designer in her kingdom, something Wendell didn't care for anymore, he would have cared somewhat before his new change in opinion. However, for some reason, he was drawn to Priestly.

Maybe it was that cute dress on her, simple, yet she made it look elegant. It brought out her Green eyes. Her hair was perfectly between formal and casual. They way she blushed when she noticed someone looking at her made him smile a bit. The girl next to him continued to talk about the stuff he didn't care about. He hated the idea of dinning with a different princess every night.

He knew the importance of finding a suitable Queen. After his step-mother, he also realized the caution in picking the right one. He wasn't prepared for this, no had he expected to have to find one. Somewhere in his mind, he somewhat wished Priestly was a princess, but he shook that thought of his head. He probably only thought she was cute since she was exotic in a way. Not from his world. He felt the same way for Virginia for a little while, before he realized his feelings for her was more of a sibling type relation.

Priestly smiled at Tony as he started to talk about how he saved Wendell and the Kingdom, Virginia kept looking at Priestly and shaking her head, as if saying 'No that really did not happen.' Priestly still thought it was a good story, however, she would have to ask Virginia for the real story some other time. Virginia and Wolf surprisingly where not angry or upset about staying longer. It seemed like they wanted a prolonged vacation from their resturaunt anyways. Apparently they had a baby, a little son they nick named Wolfy. Although they lived in the 10th Kingdom, like Priestly, they had a half wolf son.

"A bouncy castle?" Priestly asked as Tony got to the point of the story where Wendell asked him to stay in the kingdom. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit at his description of why Wendell asked him to stay. Her went on a long rant about how to make a bouncy castle, and Virginia rolled her eyes. Eliciting a giggle from Priestly once again.

"Oh and what is so funny?" Tony asked, and Priestly and Virginia both started laughing now. They where in a giggling mood. Maybe it was that hyperness you get from not eating for a while then eating a good home cooked meal. Or that hyperness of making a friend without even actually talking to that person, like insta-friend connection or something.

Priestly ate her food carefully following the way the others ate, so she wouldn't eat the wrong way. She ate some form of noodles with chicken and cheese sauce. It was way better than her own cooking, although Priestly wouldn't admit that to anyone out loud. She ate a little faster then she should of, but she kept herself from chowing down on her food like a teenage boy.

Once Dinner was over, Priestly was soon becoming tired. However, she refused to go to bed before sunset, seeing as that would ruin her schedule for sleeping and she would awaken sometime in the middle of the night. As dinner ended, Priestly left the dinning room, after she excused herself of course. The only two people in there really was just Wendell and the Lady he was sitting with. She didn't seem like a queen to Priestly, but who knew for sure anyways. Wendell didn't seem to interested in her, then again she talked the entire time, Priestly avoided that conversation not wanting to embarrass herself.

As she went out of the dinning hall, she roamed around the Castle a bit, trying to find a courtyard. After about half an hour, and almost giving up her search, she finally found one.

She could tell that sunset was coming soon, and decided to stay in the courtyard so she could watch it. She moved over by the rather large tree, avoiding sitting on the ground like she normally would as she looked up. The sky was a beautiful orange color, fading into a darker color as the sun slowly disappeared.

"Hello." She heard a man's voice behind her. Priestly put her hands up against her heart for a second as she was scared at the sudden noise. She turned around and let out a soft sigh, seeing a man she recognized from dinner. He was dressed in red and gold, Priestly decided that making a Gryffindor joke would be a little much, since Harry Potter probably didnt exist in this world.

"Hello. I'm Priestly." Priestly smiled and gave a small curtsey.

"I am Prince Jasper." He told her, moving closer so she could see his tan features, and dark brown hair. It was straight, and a little long just about ear length. He had deep blue eyes, and perfect skin, and stood taller then Priestly by a lot. He looked really good. "I love coming out here at night to watch the sunset. Each one is completely different." He told her, smiling. Priestly smiled back and turned to look at the sky.

"It's hard to see the sunset so clear where I live. Large buildings block the way,and its never any quiet there. I much prefer this sunset over those." She told him, as he moved standing next to her. She felt herself blush, knowing he was looking at her. She avoided looking at him though.

_Priestly, please stay away from him._ Wendell thought, he had managed to get away from Princess Leanna after excusing himself he went up to his room to think for a bit. However, going to a window he noticed Priestly and Japser down in the courtyard. He was happy she seemed more intent on watching the sky.

"I knew I should have never let that man stay, he flirts with every single lady in this castle." Wendell mumbled to himself why he paced next to the window looking outside. He then shook his head and pulled himself away from the window. "What I am I doing? She just got here, I barely know her and I am getting over-protective of her. She can hit on, or be with whoever she wants." Wendell told himself as he got ready for bed.

Priestly sighed as the sun finally set, and looked at Jasper with a smile on her face. "That was beautiful. I wish I had more nights like this in my home. Oh! You can even see the stars here, how wonderful." Priestly then let out a quiet yawn.

"Shall I escort you to your room, so I know you made it there safely?" Prince Jasper asked, Priestly gave him a small smile.

"Sure!" She told him as they started to walk towards her room. They talked a bit as they walked, she could tell Jasper was offering his hand or arm to hold on to, but Priestly ignored that and walked on. Once they got in front of her room she looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much for talking with me tonight. It really was a pleasure to meet you." She told him.

Jasper looked as if he was ready to lean down to kiss Priestly, but she opened the door behind her and stood in her doorway, her smile a bit smaller now.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. Priestly blushed a bright red as she turned into her room and closed the door. She got ready for bed as her mind raced a bit, wondering what Wendell was doing, then wondering what Jasper was doing. She shook both thoughts from her head as she changed into a night gown that was left for her, and managed to finally close her eyes and fall asleep.


	4. 4: Revenge and Breaking Hearts

**10th Princess**

**Chapter 4: Revenge and Breaking Hearts**

**Authors Note:**_ Hey! I would really love to have some reviews, as they do keep me motivated to write some more. :3 I am trying to get chapters up asap, seeing as I haven't updated in forever, kinda making up for it. That and I am totally stoked. _

"I rather liked Leanna." Tony told Wendell the next morning. Wendell shook his head at Tony.

"You didn't have to listen to her talk all night. All she talked about was her stupid dress, or her stupid idiot friends and what they where wearing. Honestly Tony, could you imagine sharing a bed with a lady who has nothing important to talk about. She probably doesn't even read!" Wendell sat down in his chair, frustrated.

"I didn't listen to you're conversation. You know, Priestly is rather cute and funny." Tony grinned a bit, he liked talking to her last night, maybe it was because she actually listened to his story and laughed at his jokes.

"She is to young for you, Tony." Wendell said, rather quickly. Tony grinned.

"I noticed you watching her most of the night." Tony told him.

"I was just making sure she was fitting in and doing fine." Wendell told him, making up an excuse. He knew the rules of marriage, he could only marry someone who was from a Royal family. Priestly was an average girl in her Kingdom.

"Sure." Tony joked with him. Wendell rolled his eyes at Tony and they began talking more about his choices with the Princess that where there.

* * *

When Priestly woke up that morning, she found a note under her door in her room. She moved to get the note before she got ready for the day. Looking at the time, it was about 7 in the morning, and the sun was fully out. She looked down at the note and opened it, reading:

_Dear Priestly;_

_Good morning. After last night, I realized that I would like to get to know you much more. Please join me for a lunch date today. I would very much appreciate seeing you once again. I will pick you up from your room around noon._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Jasper. _

Priestly left the note on the table right next to her bed as she wondered. She thought that Jasper was cute, however, she didn't see that much in his personality. Why not give him a chance though. She had time before they would leave, she got ready for the day, and looked in the closet. There was a blue and white dress, very day casual looking. She chose to wear that. Priestly left her hair down, and left the room she was in.

"Hey Priestly." A ladies voice called out as Priestly moved down the hallway, behind her she saw Virginia in a plain blue dress, similar style to Priestly's.

"Morning Virginia." Priestly smiled her. Virginia moved up to her and they made their way downstairs to eat breakfast. Even though there was no set time for Breakfast, Virginia, Tony, Wolf, and Wendell always ate around the same time.

As they walked into the dinning hall she saw that Wolf and Tony where both sitting next to Wendell, that lady wasn't there. She smiled at them as she sat on the other side of Tony, across from Virginia.

"Good morning." They men greeted them a good morning as they sat down. Tony, Wendell, and Wolf seemed to be in a discussion about what was going to happen today. It seemed that Wendell was going out on a carriage ride with Leanna, the girl that Priestly assumed sat next to him last night.

"Virginia." Priestly kept her voice low so only the people around them could hear her. Virginia looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you know of Prince Jasper?" Priestly asked, wanting to get all the information she could on him.

* * *

Wendell nearly choked on his eggs as he heard Priestly bring up Jasper once again. He listened to their conversation as he tried to keep up with the one about Leanna. However, as Priestly and Virginia talked, he learned that Priestly also had a lunch date with Jasper today. Wendell held back a frown as he left the girl's conversation and rather quickly finished his food, so he could leave the table.

"Excuse me." He told them, as he stood up and left, Wolf and Tony leaving right behind him.

* * *

Priestly frowned when Wendell left. However, she felt a little better talking about Jasper when Wendell was gone. Virginia didn't know a lot, except that he was a Prince from the 1st Kingdom, Cinderella's Great Grandson. He seemed nice, although she mentioned that he maybe a flirt.

"Well it is not every day that a girl from New York gets asked out on a date with a Prince from a strange kingdom. I think I have to go on this date." She told Virginia, smiling. They both laughed a little as they ate their eggs and bacon. Once they finished, Priestly followed Virginia out of the dinning hall. "So what really happened?" Priestly asked. Virginia started at the beginning of the story of how she saved the 9 kingdoms, with the help of her father and Wolf. In fact, it was mostly Wolf that saved everyone. Priestly smiled as they both walked around the castle. Before she knew it, she realized it was 11:30. Making her goodbye's to Virginia, Priestly made her way to her room. Passing a few servants along the way, she got lost in a hallway. She hadn't seen another person down this hallway.

"Nonono." Priestly said, looking at her watch she only have 15 more minutes. After a few more seconds a door opened, and King Wendell came out of the room. Priestly gasped, silently and wondered if she should hide, or not. However, Wendell turned around and looked at her, making her smile slightly, and blush. "I... er... well I got lost." She told him. Her face a bright red color now, embarrassed to be found by Wendell. "I'm supposed to be in my room in just a few minutes." She frowned, not wanting to explain why.

"Oh you're room isn't far from here. Let me walk you there." Wendell told her, Priestly hid her smile as she walked next to Wendell. "We haven't heard back from the dwarves. I hope you do not mind if you are stuck here for a while longer." Wendell told her, looking down at her for a second as they walked.

"I don't mind. It's sort of like a nice vacation." She told him, smiling up at him. After a few more seconds, and a few turns down some hallways, they made it back to Priestly's room. "Thank you so much." She told him, wondering if she should bow or something. However, Wendell just smiled at her, and walked off. She opened the door and went into her room.

* * *

Jasper noticed Wendell in front of Priestly's door. He kind of smirked as he started putting some things together in his mind. It seemed the King had a crush on a little someone. _Finally, something I can steal from Wendell to prove he's not better then me. How nice would it be to crush his hopes of being with a girl he likes. _Jasper hid until Wendell walked by. He them smiled politely and walked to Priestly's door.

* * *

When she heard a knock on the door, Priestly's heart leaped in the air. Not because she thought it was Jasper, no, because she hoped that Wendell would have come back for her. However, when she opened the door, she smiled brightly to hide the small dissapointment in her eyes.

"Good afternoon Lady Priestly." Jasper took her hand, making her blush, and leaned down to kiss it. He kept a hold of her hand gently and moved her down the hallway. She followed him out to the front door. She saw the carriage and smiled, apparently they where going to travel and talk a bit. "There's a lovely resteraunt just a city east of here. I wanted to show you some of the country side, and stop there to eat and then take another route back to here."

"Oh that sounds so lovely." She told him, smiling at him brightly as he helped her in the carriage. Which, honestly, was awkward to get into since it was her first time, and it didn't have handles like a truck would. She blushed as Jasper sat next to her, and the door closed, the carriage now moving away.

* * *

Wendell looked out the window, not believing that Priestly was going on a date. He watched as the carriage took off, then turned around and went to pick up his date. Leanna looked much like a model, her blonde hair in perfect curls, and a pink dress that accented her blue eyes a bit. She was beautiful, however, Wendell wasn't even thinking about her as he picked her up.

* * *

Priestly looked out the carriage and smiled at Jasper as he pointed things out, holding her hand. Holding hands with him was starting to become less awkward of Priestly seemingly getting used to it. Somehow something didn't sit right with her the whole time though. She giggled a little bit when he told jokes, even if she didn't understand them.

It took only half an hour to get to the restaurant. The place very elegant, and it seemed that Jasper spared no expense.

"I hope you like our date so far." Jasper told her, helping her in her seat, then moving to his seat on the other side of the table. Priestly smiled brightly at him.

"I love it. You've been so kind to me." She told him as he smiled brighter. "I've never been treated so well in my life actually." She told him the truth.

"Really?" He asked, his face seeming to change to a curios expression.

"Well, the customs in my world are much different. Usually less expensive. However, I really do like this better then the customs at home. Seems that chivalry was lost in my land a long time ago." She explained as he leaned in a little more, seeming to be very interested in her. She blushed at the attention, and food soon came.

Just as they began eating, and Jasper started talking about a hunting trip that somehow tied into the conversation they where having before, Priestly was distracted by what appeared in the doorway. King Wendell and Princess Leanna showed up. Priestly felt her heart leap, and then seemingly fall into a million pieces as she saw Wendell with her one again. However, she took her eyes away from Wendell and back to Jasper.

"In my world, you have to have a special permit to hunt." She explained to him how most of their food was breed in large barns, and sold cheap in markets. He frowned, not liking that idea. "It makes sense if you have a lot of people living in a small area though, not everyone can hunt their own food." She explained. Soon they finished their lunch, and they where off again.. Priestly avoided even looking in Wendell's direction as she sighed leaving. She knew it was to good to be true, of course in no time they would have her home anyways. The ride home was a little more quiet, as Jasper and Priestly both contemplated a few things that where said. It was nice to talk to someone who actually could make a good argument.

"It was a pleasure to get to know you more." Priestly told Jasper happily as they made her way back to her room. She smiled as he only kissed her hand again, leaving her to whatever else she had planned for that day, which was surprisingly nothing. Priestly decided a walk through the castle would be good, although now that she was alone, her thoughts kept wandering to the one thing she didn't want to think about: Wendell.


	5. 5: Oh No!

**10th Princess**

**Chapter 5: Oh no.**

"Lunch was Great, Virginia." Priestly told her as they walked through the halls to dinner. "We talked a little, and it seemed like we had a semi-debate about food. I told him about how we mass produce cows and kill them in mass production. Of course, he didn't like that idea." She explained. Virginia smiled.

"It's always nice to have someone you can actually talk to." Virginia told her as they turned into the dinning room. They took their seats, and that is when Priestly noticed that she was sitting a chair down. Apparently there was no princess to sit next to Wendell tonight.

"So Priestly, what do you do back in New York?" Tony asked.

"Oh goodness. I was working part time as a house cleaner, while going to College. It was easier when I lived with my father, but I couldn't stay with him." Priestly debated on telling them the whole truth. Well, if they wanted to kidnap her for ransom, they would have done it already. "I moved into my mothers a year ago, even though I lived with my father my whole life. He's a Politician, his new wife decided it would look bad if while he was running for president, his love child still lived with him. I wanted him to win, so I went to my mothers, even though she's crazy. Anyways, he won, so I guess I did the right thing." She ranted about her father. She saw their eyes raise a little in almost shock.

"So your dad is President of the United States?" Tony asked.

"Uhh, yeah." Priestly mumbled and took a bite out of the steak that came. Her face was red from embarrasment of them looking at her differently now.

Wendell's POV

_Priestly is daughter of the guy running the 10__th__ kingdom?_ Wendell thought. _That would make her a princess, in a way, if I could get my advisers to approve of it. _Wendell watched her face turn a little red from everyone looking at her. He hid his smile by taking a drink, as the others started to ask her questions, actually mostly just Tony. Priestly didn't seem to mind answering them, she mostly just seemed embarrassed from the attention.

After Dinner, Wendell called his Advisers into his study, and looked at them. "After hearing tonights conversation, I would have to say that Priestly is a princess of her own kingdom, wouldn't you agree?"

Priestly looked at some books in her room. She picked one up, and started to read about the creation of the Kingdoms. She figured while she was there, she might as well understand the whole deal with all the Kingdoms. Or at least as much as she could. After she was a few chapters in her book, she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it, and Kristoph was there. "King Wendell would like to speak to you." He told her. Apparently he liked the pale blue dress she wore today, because she noticed him looking her up and down. She blushed and smiled a little.

"Okay, I will go see him right now then. Thank you Kristoph." She told him, moving past him in the door way, and walking to Wendells study, her book still in her hand. The guard told her to go in, and that Wendell would be there soon, so she walked in.

"Hmm." She said, looking around his study. It was full of books. She tried not to pry at all, but she saw some on his desk and walked up to it. She noticed something that said her name, and she looked at it. There was all the stuff they had on her, which wasn't much. However, in that stack of papers, she noticed something. Wendell never contacted the Dwarves. In fact, he hadn't contacted anyone about the mirrors at all, and it had been almost a week.

Priestly grew frustrated. She looked at the thing and noticed wear the dwarves lived. She had a map in her room of the 10 kingdoms. _I need to get home. I really do. I can't stay here, not like this. __What would I do if I did? Work as a servant the rest of my life? _She said, frustrated. In her world she could rise from the lowest class, here you couldn't rise up that much unless you where born Royal.

A plan formed in her mind. A map in her room, and the information on the dwarves that she had herself, and knowing how to find the dwarves, from the story that both Tony and Virginia told. She walked away from the desk and out the door, the guard giving her a weird look.

"Oh! I forgot something! I am so sorry." She told the Guard as she moved down the hallway. She went straight to her room, luckily not running into anyone. Inside her room, she found her old pair of clothes, the ones she had when she came through the mirror. Quickly changing into them.

Wendell

When Wendell went to his study, expecting Priestly to be there, he found out that she hadn't been there. He looked out the door and into the hall, frowning slightly. He was just about to tell her about how she could be a Princess for her kingdom, and that it was decided tonight that she was, if she wanted to be. _Which gives me the option to..._ Wendell pushed the thought from his mind. He had to find her first, to tell her.

He decided to walk to her room, to see if she was there. He made the small stroll to her room, and found the door open to her room. It looked somewhat like a mess in there, the dress she wore that night was on the bed, however the letter on the dress caught his attention.

_Dear Whoever finds this letter:_

_ I couldn't stay any longer in the castle. Not knowing that there was a way home, and no one was doing anything about it. These kingdoms are amazing, but I have no place here. If I am stuck here, then who am I? A lone girl from a kingdom so very far away? What do I do the rest of my life?_

_ No, I am sorry. Please forgive me for running off like this. I however, need to find a way back home. I am not needed here, not anymore. Thank you. Please, take the time to thank King Wendell for his hospitality towards me. I appreciate the short time we had together. _

_ Priestly. _

No. This couldn't be happening. Priestly must have saw the letters on his desk, the ones he never sent. How could he be so foolish? He had to find her, the kingdom wasn't safe. He learned that himself when he was trapped in a dogs body.

"I'm going after her." He told his guard as he went back to his room.

Priestly was thankful she made it out of the castle with only a few guards seeing her. She felt bad about having to do this, but she did what she could. She figured out the directions she needed to head, and started walking. She avoided the swamp, the one that Virginia had told her about, and took the safe way out of the Castle grounds. It seemed like time was going so slow as she walked, having time to herself, and being alone. It was frustrating to be stuck with herself, in her mind.

Her mind kept wandering to Wendell. She shook him out of her head. She was going home, and would never see him again. He would find a queen, and never think of her again. Thats how it would be. She knew it.

She hear d a twig snap, and looked over, next thing she knew, everything was going black around her, and her head hurt really bad.


End file.
